Babydoll
by bnpwrites
Summary: It's about friends and growing up. It's about summer and laughter and music. It's about all the firsts. It's about the one boy you're never supposed to fall for. Ever.
1. Chapter 1

"And hide the rule book, throw it in the waste

Look strong like you belong, 'cause you do belong

Whether right or wrong you belong" Blue October

2003 Boys and Buckles

I check carefully to make sure my swimsuit is in place when I pop up out of the water. You never know when Jasper is going to show up over at Rosie's. Not that I have a whole lot to keep covered. My boobs are taking their time showing up. That doesn't really bother me, though. Rosie has boobs enough for both of us. And, boy, do they ever get her attention. I don't want that kind of attention. I just want my bathing suit to stay put.

"Whatcha looking at blondie?" I ask my best friend. She's at the fence peeking through the slats.

"New neighbors," she says motioning me over. "There's boys!"

Rosie pretty much went boy crazy when she turned thirteen. It was like... ding... some bell sounded and all the sudden the only thing she could think of was boys boys boys. I'm still pretty sure that the boys at our school were all dropped on their heads as babies. Except Jake and Jasper. They're almost as cool as Rosie. Almost.

I walk up beside her, shoulder to shoulder, head to head so we can both see through the old wooden fence. The smell of her Banana Boat reminds me that I didn't put any on and I'm probably going to burn. Sure enough Rosie's boy radar is right on point. She's the proud owner of two new boy neighbors. One looks older. He's huge, as tall as my dad and built like a wrestler or a football player. And he's super strong, he's got two huge packing boxes in his arms and he's not struggling at all. It's pretty amazing.

The other boy isn't quite as tall and he's skinny. I can tell because he doesn't have a shirt on. Just basketball shorts, sneakers, and a Lakers hat. And he's got shaggy hair flopping around under his hat. Ick.

"Oh my God, he's so freaking hot! Like Vin Diesel hot," Rosie moans next to me. Vin Diesel is Rosie's hottest celebrity. Jasper dragged us to see 2 Fast 2 Furious last week and she pouted the whole time because he wasn't in it. This next door boy is cute but I'm not super impressed or anything. I just shrug and Rosie rolls her eyes at me. "Really, Bella? You have no taste."

Before I can reply we both jump out of our skins when a camera pops up on the other side of the fence and snaps a picture. We both squeal and stumble back. The picture taker is giggling like mad.

"Hi, nosey neighbors," a girl voice says. We scramble back to the fence so we can get a look at her. "I'm Alice."

She's awfully self-assured for a little kid. She teeny tiny and I'm thinking she's maybe a fifth grader. But she doesn't look like any of the little kids around here. She's wearing a T-shirt with a cartoon of a rolled up piece of paper that says "I'm Just a Bill" sitting on a building's steps. She's also got on bright red suspender attached to cutoff shorts. There's about twenty little blue and red bracelets up her wrist and she's barefoot.

"Oh, I'm actually your neighbor," Rosie tells her, making sure Alice knows she's the only one living there. "I'm Rose and this is my best friend Bella. Come see."

She's been introducing herself as Rose to everybody we meet lately. She says Rosie is a baby name. I try to remember to call her Rose instead but I always mess it up. She motions for Alice and I to follow her to the gate so we don't have to talk through the fence.

"So," Rose says after she opens gate and we form a loose semicircle. "How old are your brothers?"

My eyes pop wide because now I know this little kid is going to go running to boys and tell them Rosie was asking about them. Then they're going to come over and it's going to be all giggly flirting and boy craziness when all I want to do is spend the afternoon soaking up the sunshine reading my new Sisterhood book. Surprisingly the kid just laughs.

"Em, that's Emmett, is the oldest. He's fifteen. He's the huge moose. Edward is fourteen. And I'm thirteen by the way," she tells us. Now both of us are looking surprised. There's no way this little pipsqueak is thirteen. She's three or four inches shorter than me and I'm only 5'2. She makes a face when she sees how shocked we are. "My mom says I'll probably still get another growth spurt."

"You're really thirteen?" Rose asks. Alice sighs and nods. "I thought you were like ten or something. I'm thirteen too. Bella's only twelve. What grade are you in next year?"

"Seventh. What about you?" Alice replies.

"Seventh too. What about your brothers?" Rose is really pumping her for info now. I'd be annoyed by now but Alice just rolls her eyes. She's used to it, I guess.

"Edward is going to eighth so he'll be at the junior high with us but Em is going to high school. He's supposed to be getting his license when he turns sixteen. Mom says he'll have to drive us to school." She says with a satisfied smile. "I hate riding the bus."

I wish my dad would let me ride the bus more often. He's the Chief of Police and is determined to embarrass me by driving me around in his cruiser every chance he gets.

"That's awesome." Rose says all breathlessly. Great, now she's in love with the neighbor.

Alice grins at her.

"I can introduce you," she says.

Rosie pretty much freaks out then. Her cheeks turn bright red as she shakes her head no, her hands fly up to her hair knotted on top of her head.

"No – I'm a mess right not!" she protests but Alice ignores her and starts yelling for her brothers to come meet the neighbors.

"What's up Little?" the big one asks as he approaches and drops an arm around his little sister. The skinny one is following behind him.

"This is Rose, she lives here. She's thirteen and in my grade," Alice tells him nodding toward Rosie and her house. "And that's Bella. She's twelve. She doesn't live here and she doesn't talk much. This is Emmett."

It was right then I realized I hadn't said a single word listening to the two chatter boxes.

"Well, you talk so damn much it's hard for anyone else to get a word in," the other boy piped in. He's teasing and grinning slyly. He has the greenest eyes I've ever seen. Like green, green. Grass green. Green M&M green. I've never seen eyes like that before.

"Shut up Edward or I'll tell Mom you're cursing," Alice tells him really snotty. I guess they don't get along that well.

Now everyone is looking at me kind of expectantly. But it doesn't seem mean. Not like when Tanya Denali put me on the spot in the girls locker room last year asking if I'd gotten my period yet. They all just seem curious except for Rosie, she's just giving me that look that says _come on, Bella_.

"Um, hi," I say with a little smile.

For some reason this tickles Emmett and he lets out this great big laugh. His voice is all deep and warm and I can see that Rosie looking at him so adoringly. His laugh sets off a chain reaction and we're all laughing. Except for Edward that is. He's just leaning on the fence and he's still smiling…. smirking. And those crazy green eyes are on me.

I don't really like Jessica Stanley. I haven't since third grade when she tried to say she was Rosie's best friend. She bought them best friends necklaces. Rosie wore it for a week just to be nice but then she said she lost it when she really tossed it. We only started hanging out with Jessica in the first place because her family had the only pool in the neighborhood. Now we only hang out with her because her mom is desperate to be cool and takes us anywhere we want to go. Like today she's giving us a ride to the mall to do back to school shopping. I'm super excited Mrs. Stanley talked my dad into letting me go with them instead of him taking me. My dad is great but he doesn't seem to get that I'm pretty much a teenager now. He still wants me in ruffley dresses and bows.

"Damn it!" Rosie huffs throwing the cordless phone on her bed. She's been trying to call next door for the last fifteen minutes to tell Allie to get over here but no one is answering the phone. With three teenagers in the house the phone is always off the hook and missing or dead.

Since they moved in Allie's become our third musketeer. She's loads of fun. She always has her camera with her so we've got about a million pictures of the past month. But I like that she loves taking pictures so much. It's the same way I feel about writing. I always have my notebook with me too. Rosie never really understood so it's nice to have someone who gets it.

"I'll go grab her," I volunteer. I've been watching Rosie try on outfit after outfit but I'm getting kind of bored.

"You should tell Em to come with us if you see him," she says as I head out the door.

I just roll my eyes. Like he wants to spend all day at the mall with a bunch of girls. I haven't seen Emmett do one single thing that would make Rosie think he likes her more than a little sister friend but she swears he's into her. She's always telling him to come hang out when were swimming. He usually just laughs and stays inside playing video games but sometimes, usually when Jas is around so he's not the only boy, he'll come running through the gate and cannonball into the deep end. He's strong enough to toss us off his shoulders and with two boys around we can chicken fight. Even if Rosie's been saying just wants to work on her tan all day she's in the water in no time flat. She's so obvious.

I kind of regret knocking on the front door when Edward opens it. Mrs. E, that's what we call Esme Alice's mom, has told us a million times to just come in the back but I always forget. Now I've got to deal with Edward. I hate dealing with Edward. He almost never hangs out with us because he thinks he's too cool. He's always smiling his smart-aleck boy smile and making jokes I don't understand. And he hardly ever wears a shirt. I know its summer but he could put on a shirt for goodness sake.

As soon as he sees it's me he leans in the doorway and smiles that smile. He's looking at my shoes.

"What's up babydoll shoes?" he asks. Calling me by my shoes. How stupid.

I look down at them. Even though I know he's just being stupid and Edward, as usual, I have to look. They're Sugar shoes, flats with stripes and buckle. I think they're super cute.

"What's wrong with my shoes?" I ask wrinkling my nose at him.

He doesn't answer, of course, just keeps smiling that that smile. That stupid smirk. Thankfully, Emmett rescues me.

"Babydoll?" he asks pushing his brother out of the way. Apparently he didn't hear the whole conversation. He puts his huge arm around my shoulders and drags me inside. "Baby Bella Babydoll. Yeah, that's perfect."

Emmett's grinning down at me. I make a fussy face at him.

"Allie's littler, she's the babydoll," I tell him as we walk to the kitchen with Edward trailing after us.

"Nope," Em says opening the fridge as I hop up on a kitchen stool. "You're my Bella Babydoll."

"No way," I say shaking my head. Nope, not getting saddled with that nickname. "Is Allie almost ready?"

Em takes a huge bite out of left over sub sandwich as he takes a seat across the island from me. With his free hand he reaches out to playfully pinch my cheeks.

"Looka those cute little cheekies," he says around a mouthful of sandwich as I bat at his huge paw. "You're Babydoll for sure."

Edward startles us both from our play fight by screaming up the stairs for Allie. He just shrugs when we look at him like he's crazy. Seconds later Allie is bounding down the stairs making more noise than anyone her size should really make.

"Move it buttface," she says pushing past Edward. Just like I thought the first day I met them Allie and Edward fight a lot. They're constantly pushing each other's buttons. I don't think I'd ever do that if I had a brother or a sister. But it sure is fun to watch Allie wipe that stupid smile off Edward's face.

"Look, Bella, I got pictures printed out from last weekend," she says thrusting a cardboard folder into my hands. I take it and start rifling through pictures of all of us hanging out around the pool and sleeping over at Rosie's.

Edward comes to stand behind me and look over my shoulder. He's shirtless as always and he's so close I can feel the heat off of his chest. I don't know why but him being that close to me makes my stomach go all wonky.

"Guess what, Little," Em tells Alice. "Bella's got a new nickname. She's my Babydoll."

I look up from the pictures and give him a dirty look but can't really hold it because he's smiling like he's all proud of himself.

"Babydoll Bella," Allie says with a laugh. It doesn't sound so bad when she says it.

"I told him you're the little babydoll," I say sticking my tongue out at her.

"BellaBabydoll, BellaBabydoll, BellaBabydoll," she sings dancing around all silly.

I can't help but laugh even though I've now got the silliest nickname in the whole world. My laugh kind of gets stuck in my throat when Edward reaches over my shoulder and grabs to my hands to stop them from flipping through pictures. It's a picture Allie took of me with a huge piece of watermelon in my hand, grinning like a fool. He snags the picture from me.

"Babydoll," he says with a chuckle. He takes the picture with him as he leaves the room.

"Weirdo!" Allie yells up the stairs after him.

**A/N:** So, a new story to tell. ExB as usual. I think it's going to going to be a long ride and I also foresee a slow build so be forewarned on those. Like I said in the summary it's about growing up. Hopefully you'll stick it out with me and maybe even let me know what you think.

Chapter Songs: Swing Swing – All American Rejects

21 and Invincible – Something Corporate

We're Gonna Be Friends – The White Stripes


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm the party star, I'm popular

I've got my own car, I'm popular

I'll never get caught, I'm popular

I make football bets. I'm a teachers pet." Nada Surf

2003 Colors and Cannonballs

Seventh grade is so much work. I mean there's a lot of actual school work but that's not the exhausting stuff. It's keeping up with everybody. First you have to make sure what you're wearing fits in with everybody. Thank God for back to school shopping with the girls otherwise I would have been totally screwed. The uniform is low rise jeans or skirts and American Eagle or Hollister t-shirts in our respective colors. My color is blue and Rosie's is red. Rosie says blondes look better in red. If we're going to wear a different color we have to call and coordinate the night before. Allie says she doesn't buy into the corporate idea of what a teenager should look like. I'm not quite sure what that means but I know she has her own crazy style. She spends hours going through the racks at Goodwill and Second Hands Second Chances finding all kinds of crazy stuff like hippy dresses and bellbottom slacks. When she does buy new stuff it's usually from Hot Topic. That place is totally weird but I do like the music they play. Rosie says that it's good to have an oddball in our group.

You also have to make sure you're in the right place at the right time. First you have to make sure you're on the quad before school to see how the day is going to shape up. You see who's there and what kind of drama is going on that day. When Lauren Mallory and Tyler Crowley had a huge screaming match and broke up the other day it was right in the middle of the quad before first bell. It was crazy.

Where you sit at lunch is super important too. Sixth grade babies sit closest to the lunch line. The jock seventh and eighth grade boys sit closest to the door. The eighth grade perfects sit next to the jocks. We've staked out our table somewhere in the middle. It's pretty much the perfect place to sit and keep an eye on everything. Our lunch group is Allie, Roise, Jessica, me and sometimes Angela but only when she doesn't have bible study group. I'd say we're the second most popular seventh grade group. Lauren, Leah, and Emily are the most popular, they're the seventh grade perfects, but that's only because they're all dating football players.

None of us have boyfriends right now. Rosie says the guys at our school are just too immature for her but I know that she's really just pining away for Em. Allie and I just roll our eyes whenever she starts talking about how Emmett did this or Emmett said that. The only boy I've ever seen Allie take a second look at is Jasper but he's so wrapped up in band this year he's hardly ever around anymore. Besides that Rosie said that if Allie starts dating her cousin she owes her big time. She's my best friend and all but sometimes I really just don't understand how her mind works.

I do agree with Rosie that all the boys are just too immature. Even the eighth grade boys are always teasing and calling names. Just the other day James Thomas started whistling at me in the hall saying "what's up sexy Sawn?" I just flipped my hair in his direction the way Rose taught me and made it really clear that I was ignoring him. He started to say some more but then Edward grabbed his arm and pulled him off down the hall to do whatever delinquent stuff it is that they do.

It's funny you can spend pretty much the whole summer around someone but not realize they're a bad kid. Edward is always getting in trouble for mouthing off to teachers and pushing kids around. Not any of the girls, of course. No way. All the girls think Edward Cullen is the cutest boy in school. And I guess he is with those eyes as pretty as they are but he's just so…. Edward.

Exhausting, all of it. Sometimes I just want to say screw it all and keep my head buried in a book. I think maybe I don't even want to be popular and cool. But then I think of laughing so loud at lunch and staying up all night at sleepovers and the way people actually move out of the way when Rosie, Allie, and I walk down the hall together and it's worth it. So I keep up with my friends. And I work at perfecting my curling iron skills. And I try to convince my dad that Emmett is a perfectly safe driver so I can ride to school with him and Allie. And I write every little detail of life down in my notebooks so I'll be able to remember them forever and ever.

I seriously hate Jessica Stanley. I hate her more than I've ever hated anyone in my entire life. I don't use this word lightly but she's a real bitch. I didn't actually _want_ to invite her to my birthday party but my dad said I could only have a boy girl party if I invited everyone. I didn't even really want to have a boy girl party but Rosie said we're too old to have baby sleepovers and we needed to start having real parties.

"Yours is the first birthday party of the year, Babydoll," Rose said. She didn't really like that nickname at first. She rolled her eyes and said it was a baby name. But as soon as she heard Em using it, she was all about it. "It has to set the standard."

So we went to work planning the perfect party and convincing our parents. The perfect party being a boy girl pool party at Rose's since her mom and dad had the pool heater turned on followed by a sleepover for just our girls. An October pool party. Nothing is cooler than that. My Dad wasn't crazy about the idea at first he said that having a pool party in October was just ridiculous. But I begged and pleaded and promised chores and good grades for pretty much the rest of the year. And Mr. Hale told him that they could use his super huge gas grill to cook up all the party food. I'm pretty sure that's what did it.

The weekend started amazing when the best birthday present ever was waiting on me when I got home from school on Friday. My very own computer. With internet access! Even Shakes, my cat, was happy about it. He was snuggled up next to the tower which Dad had situated under my desk.

"But I don't want you on it all the time, Bella," Dad cautioned. He was smiling. Happy that he got me the perfect present. He knew because as soon as I saw it I screamed my head off and ran to turn it on. "And you can't use the internet all the time and tie up the phone line. And I want it off by nine o' clock every night."

I wasn't paying a bit of attention. I was too busy listening to the beautiful sound of the internet connecting. Music to my ears! And there was a document program! No more hand cramps from too many hours writing!

I was still on cloud nine when we headed over to Rose's the next morning. I told Rose and Allie about my amazing present. Rose said it was cool but I could tell she wasn't very impressed. Allie was super excited for me though. She started telling me about all the cool tricks and stuff she could teach me.

The party started off pretty great. We knew we planned the perfect party when we saw how many people showed up. Pretty much the whole class was there. Luckily it was a bright cloudless day so it warmed up just a little. Still it was crisp enough so that you wanted to get right back in the pool as soon as you got out. Kids were everywhere splashing and yelling and generally having the most awesome time. And the almost as great was how crazy high the pile on the present table was.

"Look at all that loot!" Allie exclaimed laughing. "Spoiled Babydoll!"

Halfway through the day my dad whistled a couple of times and got everyone's attention. Food from the grill was ready and it was time for me to open my presents. Just like Allie said, I was super spoiled. Cute t-shirts, make up, and c.d.s galore. Pretty much everything a girl could possibly want. After the unwrapping extravaganza was over and everyone was more worried about eating or getting back in the pool to warm up Jake came up to me with a little box wrapped in blue.

"Blue's your color, right?" He asked. He looked nervous.

"Yeah," I said with a smile nodding toward my blue swimsuit and shorts as I took the pretty box. "How'd you guess? What's this?"

"Find out," he said with a smile. Jake and I have been friends since we were in diapers. Our dads are fishing buddies.

I opened it carefully and gasped when I got to the present inside. It was the prettiest silver charm bracelet. I lifted it carefully off its cotton bedding to inspect it. There was a book charm and two best friend charms attached.

"One for Rose and one for Alice," he explained as I touched each one of the pretty pieces. "You like it?"

"I love it!" I cried happily giving him a huge hug. He gave me a hug back even though I could tell he was embarrassed. "You're the best, Jake."

He shrugged.

"It's whatever. I just thought you would like it," he said. He was blushing pretty hard now.

It was weird, knowing each other as long as we had there'd never been an awkward moment but suddenly it was setting it. Carefully I laid the bracelet back in the box and set it on the table. Then I grabbed Jake's hand.

"Cannonball!" I said grinning at him. Just like I hoped all the weirdness fell away and he grinned back at me. Together we took off running and splashed into the deep end.

**A/N:** Hey people, thanks for taking the time to check out or keep up with my little fic. Followers, alerts, favorites, and most of all reviews make my day. I heart you guys. I know this chapter is a little short but between this one and the next one it I had to make a division somewhere. But that means more party time goodness next week.

Oh and if you want to see some inspiration (tunes, pics, etc) and the possible occasional sneak peak check out my tumblr: bnwritergirl dot tumblr dot com.

Chapter Songs: Learn to Fly – Foo Fighters

Thank You - Dido


	3. Chapter 3

"My hopes are so high, that your kiss might kill me.

So won't you kill me, so I die happy." Dashboard Confessional

2003 Birthdays and Boones

After everyone but my girls and Jasper left Mrs. Hale assigned cleaning duties and she and Mr. Hale headed off to the see some friends with a bottle of wine. Jas was the only boy who got to stay 'cause his mom couldn't pick him up until she got off swing shift. We made quick work of the clean up and decided to hang out on the deck around the fire pit. We all changed into hoodies and jeans since the sun had long since set leaving the air chilly. We were listening to the new Dashboard Confessional disc that I got while Jas picked along on his guitar when we heard Em's voice booming through the gate.

"Happy birthday to Babydoll, happy birthday to Babydoll, happy birthday BellaBabydoll, happy birthday to you!" He sang at the top of his lungs.

I invited Em and even Edward but they both said it wasn't really their scene. I didn't really think a high schooler or a too cool eight grader would really want to come. I just invited them to be nice. But I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me happy to see them.

Em swooped up on the deck and snatched me into a big hug, spinning me around. Edward followed behind him shaking his head at his older brother.

"Happy birthday, Babydoll!" He said. Over his shoulder I could see the green eyed monster eating Rosie up so I squirmed away from the big ox.

"Thanks, Em," I said sitting back down. "There's cake if you want."

"Of course I want cake. And some of that barbeque I've been smelling all day!" He said with a grin. "But first I got presents. Where's your mom and dad, Rosie?"

Just him saying her name made my bestie smile so big.

"They're gone. They won't be back for a while," she told him.

"Hell yeah," he said grinning even bigger as he pulled two bottles of Boones Farm Wine out from under his hoodie. "Birthday Boones."

He handed the bottles over to me. I looked them over curiously; one was bright blue and one was bright pink. Blue Hawaiian and Stawberry Hill.

"What, Babydoll, never had Boones before?" Edward piped in, sounding superior. He was leaning on the deck railing with the hood of his Ramones hoodie pulled up over his crazy hair. He was making fun as usual. At least he was finally wearing a shirt.

"Shut up, Edward," Alice told him so I didn't have to.

Rosie and I had snuck tastes of her mom's rum before but it burned my stomach and I said I'd never do it again. But now with all my friends looking at me expectantly what else could I do? I gave Edward a dirty look and cracked open the blue one.

"Do we need cups?" I asked the group.

"Shit, girl, this is Boones," Em said grabbing it from my hand and taking a gulp straight from the bottle. He smacked his lips to let us know how tasty it was and passed it back to me.

The whole time Edward watched me like he was wondering what I was going to do. Probably wanting me to say no. To be a good little baby so he could make fun of me some more. No way was I giving him the satisfaction. I didn't even give him another look before I took a great big drink. Coconut and bubbles! Super sweet! I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's like candy!" I exclaimed. Em let out a great big laugh.

"That's the good shit, kiddo," he said giving my shoulders a squeeze. Then he turned to Rosie. "I need some grub, Rosie-Posie."

She was on her feet in a second.

"Don't call me that," she said wrinkling her nose playfully. Anyone else she would have reamed out but not Em. She just took his hand and led him into the house so he could demolish some leftovers.

"I wanna try some," Jess chimed in, motioning to the bottle in my hands.

"Damn, are all of you good little girls?" Edward snarked. "What is this a daycare party?"

"Not everyone is a delinquent like you," Allie told him rolling her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not really a good little girl," I heard Jess murmur as she crossed the deck to hand the bottle to Edward. That's when I noticed she was looking at him all sweet eyes and her head cocked to the side. Apparently she thought she looked cute like that. Great, another one gone boy crazy flirty. And over Edward no less.

For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off the two of them. Jess made sure their fingers touched when she passed the bottle. And Edward was smirking his bad boy smile right at her. But for just a second his eyes flickered over to me. I looked back to the fire so quick, embarrassed to be caught staring. But wasn't like I could help it. They were just so obvious.

Abruptly, Edward headed over to the circle we formed around the pit. I glanced over at Jess and almost laughed at her pouting. Edward handed the bottle to his little sister and dropped down in the chair between us.

"Not like you're a good baby girl, Allie-cat," he said. "I know who's been sneaking mom's wine coolers."

For once Allie smiled her impish little smile at Edward.

"The Fuzzy Navel ones are yummy," she said with a giggle. She sipped from the bottle and passing it to Jas.

Roise and Em finally found their way back out with us and we all chatted about music and stuff while Em chowed down and the Boones went round and round. It didn't take us long to finish both bottles and I was feeling fuzzy and giggle. And happy too. Happy to have the most awesome friends and the best birthday ever.

"We should play a game or something," Allie suggested.

"Truth or Dare!" Jess yelled. The more she drank the louder she got. It was like someone keep pushing the up button on her remote.

"Hell yeah," Em agreeed. "I love me some dares."

"I'll go first," Jess declared, jumping up. Apparently she thought we all needed to hear _and_ see her. "Edward, truth or dare?"

"This is stupid," he said rolling his eyes.

"Don't be a douche!" Allie told him reaching over to smack him in the arm.

"Damn it, Alice," he cursed smacking her back. They tussled back and forth while the rest of us watched, laughing. Finally Allie caught his ear and pulled until he gave in. "Fine, fuck, lemme go you brat."

Edward's mouth just gets dirtier and dirtier. Allie's told on him so many times their mom has just given up grounding him. Now she just lectures about how no one will every respect him if he continues to use trashy language.

"Truth," he told Jess.

"How old were you when you had your first kiss?" she asked. Even in the firelight I could tell she was blushing.

"Eight," he said rolling his eyes like it's no big deal. "Truth or Dare, Little?"

Alice looked hard at her brother for just a minute.

"Dare," she said. Her tone of voice telling him to do his worst.

"I dare you to put some of every condiment in the fridge on a piece of bread and eat it. I'm talking mayo, mustard, jelly, relish. _Everything_," he said grinning from ear to ear.

The rest of us groaned for Allie. So gross. She narrowed her eyes at Edward.

"Oh my God, so disgusting!" she said reaching out to smack her brother again. This time he just caught her hands.

"I mean you can just say you're a scared little baby and you don't want to do it," he taunted.

"Screw you Edward! I'm not scared of shit!" she yelled pulling out of his grasp. We all followed laughing as she stormed into the house.

And sure enough my crazy friend squeezed a little bit of _every single condiment_ onto a bun from earlier and scarfed it down. She made gagging noises the whole time and as soon as she finished she ran up stairs to brush her teeth twice. And rinse with mouthwash.

"Your turn, Em, truth or dare?" she asked when we all reassemble outside.

"Dare. Duh," he said with a grin. Knowing Em he was probably hoping she'd dare him to eat something crazy just so he can have a snack.

"Strip down buck naked and jump in the pool!" she said giggling. Edward and Jas both made faces and groaned.

"Done!" Em declared jumping up. He started stripping immediately. You could call Em a lot of things but shy isn't one of them.

"Oh my God, you want to see your brother naked?" Jess squealed.

"I'll cover my eyes, you twit," Allie said looking at Jess like she's retarded. Allie doesn't like her either and I guess it was harder for her to hide with all that Boones in her system. She slapped her hand over her eyes when Em went to undo his pants. "Tell me when it's over, Babydoll!"

And that meant I had to look. I kind of didn't want to because Em is my adopted big brother but on the other hand I'd never see a real live naked boy before. We saw illustrations in health class but a real live guy was different. I didn't really have time to think it through because it took Em no time to get down to his birthday suit. And there he was completely naked running toward the pool. I catch just a glimpse of his thing as he ran by. It looked just like in the health book! He splashed into the pool and hopped back out just a quick.

As he ran past the deck my curiosity got the better of me and I took a longer look this time. His thing just bounced up and down as he moved. But it didn't look nearly as big as I thought it would be. I'd hate to be a boy and have to deal with that all the time. It would drive me crazy! I was so caught up in checking out his goods I barely realized he'd headed back through the gate to his house.

"What the hell?" Jess yelled watching Em disappear in through the back door.

"Can I look yet?" Allie asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I relied. "I think he quit… he went home."

"What the hell?" Allie echoed Jess dropping her hand.

Meanwhile, Rosie looked like she was going to have a heartattack. She saw her crush naked as the day he was born. I had no doubt she'd have plenty to say later once the shock wore off.

"Does someone else want to go –"Allie asked, trying to get the game back on.

"Don't you skip me, Little!" We heard Em yell before anyone else could volunteer. He was heading back through the gate wrapped in a beach towel. "I'm playing. I just wasn't running through Rosie's house butt naked. And don't any of you say a word about shrinkage. It's cold as shit out here!"

That set us all off laughing. We waited until Em redressed, as discreetly as possible around his towel, then he looked at me.

"Truth or dare, Birthday Babydoll?"

I weighed my options. I didn't want to be a scared baby but I didn't want to do any of that crazy stuff either.

"Truth," I finally settled on.

"Awe, come on Babydoll, truths are _bo-ring_." Em goaded.

I shook my head with a prissy smile.

"My birthday, I do what I want," I told him sticking out my tongue.

"Fine," he said with a chuckle. "How old were you when you laid one on a boy?"

I felt my cheeks flame hot. He would ask that.

"Uh… maybe dare after all," I backpeddled.

"No way, birthday girl," Jess teased. I hate her so much.

"I...um…" I hedged. I know it's not a big deal to have never kissed a boy but I just felt so young and babyish knowing that all my friends have. It's not that I don't want to kiss boys. The opportunity just hadn't presented itself yet.

"Oh, God, she's never kissed a boy," Rose chimed in rolling her eyes.

It felt kind of like a kick in the gut. You'd think my very best friend wouldn't out me like that. I looked over at her and she just gave me a look that says what's the big deal. I didn't know if was the situation or maybe was just the alcohol but suddenly I had a huge lump in my throat and I felt my eyes getting all watery.

"Whatever, she's just saving herself for Jack White!" Alice chimed in.

Allie grinned over at me and suddenly I didn't feel so bad. And that made me love my crazy bestie Allie to the moon and back.

"Yep," I said. I flipped my hair, feeling confident again. "I'm not settling for some school boy. I want a rock star."

"Hell, no!" Em said shaking his head. "No punk ass singer is messing with my little Babydoll. They gotta go through me first."

"Whatever, Em," I said making a face at him. "Truth or dare, Rosie?"

"Dare," she said grinning. Sometimes she thinks she's so great.

"Flash everyone your boobs," I tell her. I felt a smug little smile on my face. An Edward smile.

Jas shot me a pained look. Em naked and then his cousin's boobs, not a good night for him.

"Really?" he asked exasperatedly. Allie laughed and clapped her hand over his eyes.

I saw my best friend falter. The superior look was gone. She looked embarrassed. Her boobs have gotten huge and she's always trying to keep them covered so stupid boys don't get a look. I felt bad for just a second then she traded the embarrassed look for a haughty one.

"Whatever," she said and stood up. She slipped out of her shirt and dropped her bra. Her massive knockers were out there for everyone to see. She even gave them a little shake. It only lasted a second or two but as soon as they saw skin the boys started whistling and cat-calling. It took forever to shut them up.

"Truth or dare, Edward?" Rose asked after she dressed and the uproar died down.

"What? Jessica and Jas haven't even gone!" he protested.

"Truth or dare, Eward?" Rose insisted. He should have known better than to argue with her.

When he saw her resolve face he rolled his eyes and huffs.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Babydoll her first kiss," she said with a grin. I know Rosalie Hale and I knew that snotty little tone in her voice. She was trying to get me back! That wench!

"Didn't we just cover this?" Allie asked looking at Rose incredulously. "She's saving herself."

"Yeah and she'll be saving herself for some rock star forever if we don't help her out," Rose said rolling her eyes.

"No way," I chimed in. I didn't like being talked about like I wasn't there. And no way was asshole Edward Cullen going to be my first kiss.

"What the hell?" Edward asked suddenly. "You don't want to kiss me, Babydoll? Nobody else turns me down."

He's smirking like he knows he's so hot.

"Yeah, that attitude makes me what to kiss you so bad," I told him giving him a good eye roll. "Dare him something else Rosie."

"No way, my turn my dare. You can play along or you can quit," She said smugly.

"Oh my God, why are you being such a bitch, Rose?" I snapped. There's a gasp. I had cursed. I never curse out loud. And I cursed at my best friend. Even I was a little shocked. But man, it's true.

"What are you being such a baby, Bella?" she countered without missing a beat. You can't phase Rosie. Everyone else is just watched, staying out of the mess.

Then full on craziness happened. Edward jumped up out of his chair and dropped to his knees in front of me. Everyone was watching but I was the only one staring him right on. He was still smirking but it was softer than his usual trouble maker smile.

"Come on, Babydoll, aren't I good enough for you?" he asked peering up at me. If I hadn't known any better… if it had been anyone other than Edward Cullen I would have sworn he really wanted to kiss me.

"Edward –" I said shaking my head.

"Come on, just one little kiss," he pleaded. Those grass green eyes were dancing in the firelight. As pretty as his is looking up at me just I know he's up to something. It is Edward, after all. I looked around so see if any of my friends are going to bail me out but they just looked amused by Edward's bullshit.

"I don't want to kiss you, delinquent," I told him.

He grinned at me like he knew better.

"Yeah you do," he told me.

And, well, I kind of did. There was just something about that look and those eyes. I could feel my heart beat speeding up. It was a little hard to breath. And the longer I looked at him looking up at me the more I noticed how nice and soft his lips looked. Like they'd be really good for kissing. And then I started to think that maybe if he asked one more time I would.

"Babydoll," he sing-songed. "Just one little –"

"I'll do it!" Jess yelled suddenly jumping up again. "I'll take her place!"

I looked away from the pretty boy in front of me and she was already crossing the deck grinning ear to ear. Edward didn't get up immediately but he did turn and look at her. Seeing the look on her face his smile morphed back to its usual smirk. But then he looked back at me again. He gave me a questioning look. For the second time that night I felt myself choking up and I didn't really understand why. I shrugged at Edward and looked away. He shook his head at me like he was dissappointed and stood up.

"Fine," he said with a shrug, the bad boy back in full effect. "I'll take the stand in."

Rosie just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said with a dismissing wave of her hand.  
So Edward grabbed Jess and kissed her. He kissed her like movie stars in a sex scene. It was so long and graphic we were all wide-eyed. It seemed to go on forever but I couldn't take my eyes off the two of them. It finally took Allie yelling for them to get a room before they stopped.

"This is stupid." She declared after the two love birds sat down. "I'm going to bed."

I nodded my agreement immediately. Suddenly I was exhausted. Alice looked at Rosie and it seemed like my two best friends were having a conversation with just their eyes. Finally, Rose shrugged.

"My mom and dad are probably gonna be back pretty soon anyway," she said.

Edward and Em headed back next door with Em shouting one last happy birthday at me and we headed inside. Jas hunkered down in the living room to wait for his mom and we headed upstairs. The end of the night seemed to change the overall mood. I didn't feel like giggling or chatting anymore. It seemed nobody did. No one said much as we change into our pjs. Jess still looked dazed. Allie was yawning. And Rosie and I were both wearing our thinking faces. We all sprawled out on the pallet of blankets and pillows on the floor and Rose put Sixteen Candles on her tv like she does every night. It was long before she and Jess were both breathing deep and heavy. I was finding it pretty hard to drift off myself. I was still laying with my hands propped behind my head half watching the movie half wondering what kisses really feel like when Allie whispered my name.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Still awake?" She whisper-asked.

I looked over and gave her a nod. She scooted over next to me and laid her head on my tummy.

"Did you have a good birthday?" she asked. We always have sleepover conversations. It's something that's just mine and Allie's like designated colors are just mine and Rosie's. I love the sound of Allie's sleepy voice. She sounds little kid sweet.

"I had the best birthday," I said scratching my fingers through her hair. My mom always did that to me when I was little.

"Good."

She was quiet for a bit and I thought she's dosed off. It surprised me when she speaks again.

"Babydoll?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't fall for Edward, ok?" she asked, looking up with round eyes. "My brother is bad news."

I had to chuckle. Like I don't know he's bad news. Like everyone doesn't know.

"That's not happening, Allie," I told her.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Like I could ever fall for someone like Edward Cullen.

A/N: So yeah, Truth or Dare and making out/getting naked go hand and hand. Or maybe I never really played right.

Still loving you guys for spending time with these crazy kids. Hope you dig the new update and I'll see you guys next week.

Chapter Songs: Damnit – Blink 182

Just a Girl – No Doubt


	4. Chapter 4

"This is a song about the girl next door.

This is a song about everyday occurrences that make you feel like letting go.

Yes I think we've got a problem.

So much for the afterglow." Everclear

2004 Trilogies and Trouble

I thought thirteen would feel older but it doesn't. After the remarks about how great my party was tapered off things are mostly the same again. Expect one little thing. I can't get Edward Cullen out of my head. I'm not crushing on him. I mean I promised Allie _that_ wouldn't happen. I'm just fascinated with him, like he would make a great character in a story.

He just got here this year and already he's like a king at school. He doesn't play sports and he isn't involved in any extra-curriculars but everyone knows who he is. Boys seem to defer to him and aside from Rose and me all the girls think he's the hottest. He refuses to have a girlfriend though. Even though most of the popular eighth grade boys have them and no one would dare give him any flack, he flat out refuses. Not even Jess.

Jess started sitting with him at lunch right after my party and everyone knows they sneak under the bleachers at the football field to make out all the time. One morning she even admitted to us that she let him feel her boobs. Allie was grossed out and Rosie wasn't interested at all. But I had to know more.

"What did it feel like?" I blurted.

Rosie looked at me curiously, like why did I want to know and Allie vacated immediately.

"I can't hear this," she said as she took off, heading across the quad to catch up with Jas.

Jess grinned. I could tell knowing more than we did made her feel all big and bad but I didn't care. I wanted to know.

"I was like tingles all under my skin. And my heart was beating so, so fast. And everything was so much more sensitive when he touched… like, you know… my nipples and stuff," she explained, blushing a little. It was pretty much the worst explanation ever. But what could I expect from a boy crazy girl stupid enough to let Edward Cullen feel her boobs.

"I'd never let a boy I wasn't dating feel me up," Rosie said loftily, arching a brow at Jess. Sure it was kind of mean but Jess needed a reality check.

Jess just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Rosalie," she said, putting on a bored face, her eyes scanning the quad. Probably looking for him. "We don't have to label what we have."

Rosie scoffed.

"You're getting a label, alright," she muttered.

"Fuck you, Rosalie," Jess huffed and stormed off.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You totally just called her a slut," I gasped at my friend.

Rosie grinned her most wicked grin.

"She might as well hear it from me instead of seeing it on the bathroom wall," she told me with a pleased looked on her face. "Edward Cullen is the biggest boy slut ever and any girl who does anything with him is just as bad."

She was right. There were so many rumors about Edward Cullen floating around school, I used up half a notebook jotting them all down. Feeling Jess's boob, walking into the girls locker room after third period gym and seeing everybody in their underwear, fingering (ick) Kate Rhodes on the way home from the planetarium field trip, and the over the top dirtiest, getting a blowjob (double ick) from Leah after a football game. It was always a different girl every time. It was like he was trying to make his way through every slutty girl in school.

It wasn't any surprise when two weeks after Rosie and Jess talked rumors started flying about Janie Hopkins. Edward had a new flavor of the week. It _was_ surprising that Jess didn't come back to sitting with us at lunch. Instead she started hanging out with Lauren's group. I guess they just had more in common.

Her departure was fine by me though. I'd rather it just be me and besties anyway. The longer I know Alice the more I love her to pieces. She's super gutsy and always says what's on her mind. I guess you have to be that way when you have two crazy older brothers. One weekend when Rosie was out of town with her parents my dad agreed to let me stay the night with Allie but only after Mrs. E assured him that the boys would be out for the night. I'd already told him that there was no way possible that _any_ funny business would ever happen with either of those boys but he wasn't having it. But one sweet talk from Mrs. E and I was stashing my overnight bag in Allie's room. We spent the night playing Mrs. E's old records and dancing in the family room. Then we watched cheesy horror movies from the 80's.

In the middle of the night I woke up dying of thirst so I crept down stairs, quite as a mouse, for a drink of water. When I went back up I noticed one of the boy's bedroom light was on. My eyes landed on a bookshelf when I walked past and I had to do a double take. Lord of the Rings! I couldn't imagine Em, my crazy big brother, or Edward, the child criminal, reading. I could barely imagine either of them sitting still long enough to watch the movies. I had to step in for a closer look. I glanced around but I couldn't make the call as to whose room it was from the Scarface and bikini girl posters on the walls. In front of the shelf I ran my finger over the book bindings. They were well creased. The sign of a loved book. The sound of someone clearing their throat made me jump.

Edward was leaning in the doorframe with a curious eyebrow raised in my direction. He didn't have a shirt on.

"You're not supposed to be here," I blurted, surprised.

He looked at me like I was crazy but he chuckled too.

"I think you have that backward," he said. "This is my room."

I felt my cheeks flame red.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. "The books just caught my eye. I'll get out of here."

He rolled his eyes.

"It's not a big deal, Babydoll," he said crossing the room. He dropped down on his bed and lay on his side looking me over.

Despite his casual attitude I'd never really been in a boy's room. I didn't count running into Jake's room to grab toy guns or basketballs when we were little. And it was weird to see Edward without his trademark smirk. He looked almost normal. It made me feel awkward. I gnawed on my bottom lip, trying to think of what to say. He seemed to notice my unease.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Thirsty," I explained. He nodded. I glanced back at his book self. It was filled up with books. It was a lot like mine except that my books were more Meg Cabot and his were more Stephen King. "I didn't know you read."

He laughed. It wasn't teasing or mean. It was nice.

"Yes, Bella, I can read," he said shaking his head.

I laughed too. Apparently he had that same knack Em had for making people laugh with his laugh. Not that he used it often… or ever.

"That's not what I meant," I said. "I didn't know you were _into_ reading."

He shrugged.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," He said.

That comment caught me off guard. He was right. I'd never considered _knowing_ Edward before. I mean I knew _about _him. I knew about his reputation and about what his sister thought about him. I knew that whenever he was around it felt like my thoughts were coming through staticy radio waves but he was right, I didn't really know him.

Aside from the night of my birthday I didn't spend a lot of time really looking at Edward. I took advantage of the bizarre interlude and studied him. In the soft lamp light his hair was warm auburn. It reminded me of fall decorations. His skin was the same natural creamy white as Allie's now that their summer tans had faded. And those eyes. There were still as shocking green as the first time I ever saw him. Altogether, he was absolutely gorgeous. I could see why all the girls were in love with him. And the whole time I stared at him he stared right back at me.

The sound of the heater kicking on, a sound that usually fades into the background of everyday life, was suddenly as loud as a gunshot making us both jump. He smiled.

"You better get back to bed, Bella," he said softly.

I nodded and hurried out of the room before he could see the blush warming my cheeks again. Back in Allies room I snuggled right up beside her, back to back. I felt a little guilty being in Edward's room like that. I wasn't breaking my promise to her. No way, no how. But I saw something in there that I wish I hadn't. I saw how someone _could_ fall for Edward. For a sleepy smiling, not teasing, book reading Edward. I couldn't help but wonder if any of the girls that hooked up with biggest boy slut Edward knew that other side.

"Oh my God, Mom's going to freak," Allie says dropping down into her seat next to me.

I look up from my book and the tenth to last school lunch of the year and I'm immediately alarmed. Allie looks pale and super shocked.

"Did you fail a final?" I ask, worriedly.

Allie rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, right," she says. I should have known better. Allie's a smarty. "No, apparently Edward –"

"Edward was fucking on school ground?" Rosie practically screams running up to the table, throwing her backpack down.

Allie looks at her with huge eyes, signaling for her to shut up.

"What? Everybody already knows," she says gesturing around the room.

Sure enough the lunch room is way more animated than usual. People are chattering away and occasionally looking Allie's way or even pointing.

"Ok," I demand smacking my hand on the table. "What is going on?"

"My stupid ass brother," Allie says heaving a huge sigh. "He got busted with Sasha Neely going at it in the concession stand by the baseball field. He's getting expelled."

My eyes pop wide. Expelled! Holy crap!

"Holy fucking shit," Rosie voices my shock more vulgarly. She's been sprinkling more and more dirty words into conversations. I guess she thinks it makes her look cool. I'm not so sure about that. "Expelled? During finals? He'll fail!"

Allie sighs again.

"Yeah, I know. But I heard all this from Tyler who heard it from Lauren who happened to be in the office when they hauled him in," she says. "I'm hoping maybe it's some bullshit."

"Who busted them?" I ask.

Allie drops her head to the table morosely as Rosie looks on amusedly.

"That's the worst part, it was Pastor Webber," she tells us.

Rose bursts into laughter.

"Oh my God, your brother is so fucked," she giggles.

Allie shoots her a dirty look without lifting her head.

"Gee, thanks Rose, way to be supportive," she says sourly.

Rose rolls her eyes.

"What's the big deal? It's not you getting it trouble," she points out with a shrug.

"The big deal is that this stuff is driving my mom and dad crazy. The big deal is that they found a bottle of Jim Beam in his room last week and told him if he got in trouble again he was going to live with Uncle Paul in Texas," she informs us furiously, sitting up again. It makes my heart hurt to see her eyes filling with tears.

Rosie looks sheepish.

"Sorry, Allie, I didn't know it was that serious," she says reaching across the table to take Allie's hand.

I wrap my arms around Alice as the tears start to slip over her bottom lashes. I hate seeing my friend sad and not being able to do anything about it. And part of me is furious with Edward for doing something so stupid. He had to know the consequences. He had to know he could get busted. He had to know how upset his mom and dad would be. And deeper down I'm mad about him being slutty Edward.

"Shit," I hear Allie mutter.

I follow her eyes to the lunchroom door where I see Mrs. E there scanning the room.

"She's looking for me," Allie says with a groan.

We reluctantly let go of our friend.

"Wow," Rose mutters. "Edward really fucked up this time. I wonder if they'll really fail him. I wonder if Mrs. E and Mr. C will really ship him off."

Rose and I are on the same page for once. I'm wondering the same exact things.

A/N: Chapter Songs: Roulette – System of a Down

Kennedy – Kill Hannah

Hey folks, sorry about the drastic posting schedule scramble. I've recently found out I'm growing my very first minion. I've pretty much spending any free time split equally between sleeping and being nauseous. I prefer the former. So, if you're still hanging in there thanks a million and please be patient with future lapses. I promise the story will go on!


End file.
